The Red Dawn
by darkshadow229
Summary: The Eds had a normal life from the looks of it. But they also had a life that nobody knew about, not even their own parents. As the sun rises, the moon sets, cities rise and people fall, what will happens to the Eds and their lives in the Red Dawn?
1. Patrol

The Red Dawn

**So you all people know about when I'm under certain conditions, I start writing dark, messed up stories? Well, this is one of them. Since I'm still working on chapter 6 of the Purgatory and chapter 12 of Social Care, I thought that a new fanfic would heighten some things.**

**Benny: But for darkshadow, nothing's changed. His fanfics are still strange. Dark stuff or not.**

**And with Halloween right around the corner and a hurricane having passed through the city I call home, this seemed pretty fitting. So enjoy!**

* * *

I never wanted this life or any of this to happen. But they caused it. Laughing at me, kicking me, hurting me with no reason at all. I just ignored them because I wasn't concerned with some suburban idiots who thought that I was easy prey. But then things turned serious.

Animals usually have to adjust or adapt to new surroundings when they migrate. The same thing with people. But this time, I wasn't silent. I wasn't alone. Soon, I will come to face those of my neighborhood. My people of Peach Creek. I will make them pay. We will make all of them pay.

It all started when it happened...

* * *

They said that when the day came, the sky had this red tinge to it. It was fitting seeing as the sidewalk would soon be the same color. But for that moment, the kids of the cul-de-sac didn't really care. They were enjoying things and having a normal day. Nothing could have ruined it. Well, nothing except for the Eds.

Kevin said " What are you doing here, dork, dork and dorky? Why don't you just get lost?"

None of the Eds replied. The three looked moody on this quiet, sunny afternoon, Eddy in particular. It seemed so out of place on such a good day for even the Eds to be annoyed or angry. Kevin noticed this and he didn't like it at all.

To him, it just seemed really unnatural. But the Eds just ignored him. He looked over the three. Eddy was wearing his winter jacket over his shirt and seemed to be the most sullen. Double D didn't even look up at all. If you looked at Double D close enough, you could actually see the trace of tears running down his face.

Ed was just silent. He didn't even try to speak and he had some type of expression on his face. It seemed like a cross between stunned and angry. Kevin didn't even want to comment on that for fear of what way Ed might take the comment.

Kevin waved a hand in front of Double D's face and said " Hello, earth to dorks! I'm talking to you!"

Eddy gritted his teeth. He didn't want to respond to Shovelchin and personally, there was no real need. It was a day of sadness, grief and joy all wrapped up into one package. Double D didn't know how to take the news so he cried but then he stopped. Ed was sullen, of course because he and the others didn't understand it at all.

Eddy shouted " Yeah, well, we don't wanna talk to you, shovelchin! So why don't you just leave us alone?"

The three then got up and walked away. The rest of the cul-de-sac kids watched them leave in confusion.

Kevin turned to Sarah and said " Hey, Sarah, what's up with dork, dork and dorky?"

Sarah replied "I told you to stop calling Double D that. Besides, I don't know what's wrong with them. Ed's been like that all day. It's probably one of his mood things again."

Kevin shrugged before everybody else got back to playing and messing around. The occurrence of what just happened suddenly almost completely forgotten. But Kevin still had the thought in his mind as he messed around with Rolf and Jonny: " What's up with those dorks today?"

Meanwhile, the Eds were walking down the street to Eddy's house. They chose Eddy's house mainly because there was a lot of space in Eddy's bedroom and nobody would really bother them there. Besides, none of the other kids would probably go near them or really care.

It was there that the three Eds had their conversation. It was a very important one in the eyes of Ed, Double D and Eddy.

Eddy said " So, guys, we have to know if we should continue going the way we are."

Double D replied " I think we should just tell them. It's a virtual concern to us and everyone in the community."

Eddy said " Sockhead, what's the point? Nobody's gonna pay attention to it and even if they do, who's gonna believe us? A trio of young teens who are just wandering around. Yeah, people will flock to hear us preach has a better chance than that."

Ed replied " Eddy is right. We have to continue the way we are. Mainly because we are just in a sense of normality. We can blend in with the general population. We have no friends. We have no enemies. So therefore, we are neutral in how things go in Red Dawn."

Double D and Eddy were stunned by Ed's very short speech. Though Eddy was probably more shocked than Double D was, it was still incredible to them. The speech, not the fact that Ed said something smart.

Eddy shouted " That's great! That means that we can still hide our identity while keeping our actual ones. Then while the frontrunners sell the stuff, we'll be swimming in moolah, baby!"

Double D replied " Eddy, I hope that you do remember that we have a optional thing to consider. Besides, money and wealth is not all that is of importance in the world."

Eddy said " Jeez, Double D, you should calm down. You're sounding like my grandma right now."

Double D then glared at Eddy while Eddy smirked and Ed just smiled along with Eddy. Little did they know what was going to happen later that night...

* * *

Eddy's house, that night...

Cesar was working with the Eds this time. He was 16 years old so he was older than the Eds and slightly wiser. He had black hair, was slim and he had piercing green eyes which he said came from the eye color generator as a joke.

Cesar said " Right, so we'll be on patrol tonight in the cul-de-sac. Double D, you'll be covering the houses with G-Train. Ed, you'll be watching any and all pathways plus the housing development. Eddy and I will take the alleys and the side streets. Any and all witnesses must be eliminated, be by persuasion or force. Capisce, hombres?"

Ed nodded as well as Double D. Cesar nodded back with a neutral look on his face before he turned to Eddy.

Eddy smirked and said " No sweat, Cesar. I can help pull this off." as he leaped off his bed onto the carpet, feet first.

Cesar clapped his hands as he said " Alright, guys, we're looking for 4 people in particular: Garrett Goldman, Jack O' Daniels, Lauren Tersano and a Kevin guy. Keep in contact with your cell phones. Let's go!"

Cesar was wearing a white and red tracksuit with a white T-shirt and Reebok sneakers. Everyone else was wearing their normal clothes but Double D and Eddy had a hoodie over their shirts.

The four left Eddy's house in silence as the four split up. Double D went north into the middle of the cul-de-sac to meet up with G-Train. Ed went with Double D before he went right to go through to the pathways. Cesar and Eddy went right but then went through the alleys.

**With Double D and G-Train**

Double D was in the center of the cul-de-sac with G-Train. He was 15 and the Eds had worked with him a few times before. None of the Eds knew G-Train's real name and none of them bothered to ask. As long as they got the job done, it didn't really matter. Besides, it kind of worked in their favor.

Double D nodded and said " Greetings, G-Train."

G-Train nodded back and replied " 'Sup, Double D?" before they both pumped each other's fists. G-Train was kind of bulky but stocky and he wore a black beanie cap and a black T-shirt with jeans and Nikes.

Double D said " Alright, so we have to survey the cul-de-sac. There are eight houses plus the trailer park in the forest lands. Three of them are mine, Ed and Eddy's homes. The other five are where the cul-de-sac children live." before G-Train nodded.

The two then began going by the houses, making sure that nobody was there and at the same time, making sure that somebody _was_ there.

But they didn't actually find anybody until they saw a blonde man in his 20's in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, smoking by a fence.

G-Train pointed to the blonde smoker and said " That would be Garrett Goldman. So here's what we do: I'll go over there and introduce myself to Garrett. If he freaks out or does anything weird, grab the nearest heavy object and strike him. Then we'll get the money and the supplies."

Double D nodded and replied " Got it. Wait, then grab heavy object if he freaks out and grab money and supplies. Alright."

Double D went over to behind the fence and kneeled down as he watched G-Train approach Garrett.

**With Ed**

Ed found himself near the housing development. There were 5 of them near the cul-de-sac, actually. But he only needed to go to one. Sunrise Heights was constructed a couple years back in order to supply and support middle-class people who couldn't keep their homes or just wanted a cheap place to live. Funny how some of the people that lived in Sunrise Heights were pretty much the latter.

Ed sent a text to Cesar that said " k, at sunrise heights. what apartment is he in?"

Cesar replied back a few minutes later with " He's in 5A. Red-haired guy with green eyes, untucked dress shirt and jeans. Watch out. Place has security cameras in the lobby, hallways, elevators & outside."

Ed, having heard that, tried to use the element of speed and secrecy. He went to the side of the building and noticed a fire escape. He grabbed onto it and looked for the fifth floor. He eventually found a apartment with a open window that he thought was on the fifth floor.

Just before he climbed through the window, he got another text from Cesar.

" Make sure that if Tersano's in the same building, you get her stuff 2. Killing 2 birds with 1 stone."

**With Eddy and Cesar**

Eddy and Cesar was walking down an alley. Not much was going on tonight. Even the tramps were staying away from these streets tonight and you could see them practically populating here in the alleys almost every night. Eddy shrugged. Hey, it wasn't his fault.

Cesar suddenly stopped as he put a hand down to stop Eddy. He kneeled down by a fence but he pointed at a guy near the end of the alleyway.

Cesar said " OK, hombre, that's our guy. You think you could handle it?"

Eddy's internal emotions and thoughts were like a train wreck. They were shouting " Shovelchin? He owes the crew? How stupid is he? Of course, I should have realized it ages ago."

But Eddy just nodded and replied " Yeah, I'm cool."

Eddy went behind Kevin as did Cesar. Eddy wondered what the hell Shovelchin was doing out there this late but he just shrugged it off. Maybe he was looking for some fresh garbage to eat or something. You never did know.

Kevin turned around and said " Who the hell are you?"

Cesar replied calmly " The crew, man. Somebody wants his money and his stash back."

Kevin almost shouted " No way, man! Do I know how much money I made on gambling and stealing and stuff? Now, what makes you two idiots think that I'm just going to give it up because some small, punk-ass gang steps into my territory?"

Cesar and Eddy looked at each other before Cesar turned to Kevin and said " You are because we're not forced to do this." before he punched Kevin in the face as hard as he could.

Kevin put a hand to his nose as it was now bleeding. The punch was followed by a series of punches, hits and kicks by both Eddy and Cesar. Eddy's thoughts were slightly conflicted.

Eddy thought " Oh man, I'm so glad that Shovelchin didn't see my face. Who knows what he would have done then. But then at least he has this coming to him." before he kicked Kevin in the stomach as Kevin kneeled on the ground, involuntarily.

Eddy checked the now unconscious Kevin's pockets before he found the money and also found a deck of playing cards.

Eddy put the money in his pocket before he said " Yo, Cesar. I got the money, man. Let's go."

Cesar nodded before he replied " Just one more thing." before he took out a bag of weed and a bag of crack cocaine and shoved them into Kevin's pockets.

Cesar and Eddy got up before they walked away and Cesar made a phone call on a pay phone. Kevin lay down on the pavement, bleeding, bruised and knocked out as the same person that he abused, bullied and hated for so many years had just managed to attack, beat and rob him.

* * *

**That was interesting. I'm so glad that I'm continuing this story.**

**Benny: Yeah. Who doesn't love child gangsters and robberies?**

**Wow, Benny, for once, you made an sincere statement.**

**Benny: Nah, I was kind of messing with you.**

**Anyway, you can show your thoughts by pressing the little white button below! **


	2. Weeds and Emotions

The Red Dawn chapter 2

**So it's April and now we have another chapter of the Red Dawn!**

**Benny: So we left off...where, exactly?**

**At the end of Chapter 1, where Kevin was just beaten up. So let's continue this!**

* * *

Police sirens were everywhere. Well, not everywhere but in and as close as they could get to the alley. The main problem was that the police cars arrived not long after Kevin's attack. Thankfully, Cesar had a backup plan. Double D, Eddy and Ed stood around, acting as if they were shocked or confused.

They already fit in with the moderately large crowd that was looking and leaning to see what was going on. Now, they just had to act like everybody else: tired, shocked and stunned. After all, Ed and Double D were mildly surprised when they saw the scene but they knew that they couldn't leave Kevin there without consequences. Eddy was slightly enjoying the sight in front of him, internally. His face and his words were just about shocked as anybody else.

The sirens must have woken up the other kids. The Eds could tell because as soon as the sirens went off and the policemen came out of their cars and the crowd arrived, the kids woke up.

Eddy stared at this. He did feel a little bad, setting Shovelchin up like that but then again, Kevin did do a lot of bad stuff over the years. Plus he didn't apologize for anything he did, even when he needed to apologize so it was sort of like karma. Besides, if Shovelchin was lucky, he'd get off with a fine and a few days of community service and maybe parole. No big deal since most of the Red Dawn's victims usually got worse.

Double D was shaking nervously, like he was afraid that he would get caught. He felt horrible for what Eddy and Cesar did to Kevin but he knew that it had to be done. If Kevin was left alone, he could have identified Cesar and possibly Eddy out of a lineup. That wouldn't mean anything good for them. Good thing they put the drugs on him just in case.

Ed was in a white T-shirt and shorts, not his usual nightwear but it was better than being in his underwear in a crowd of people. Even he knew better than to be wearing the white undershirt and boxers outdoors this time of the year. Ed wasn't as aware of the situation as Double D and Eddy were. All he knew was that Kevin had annoyed somebody in the Red Dawn and he paid for it because of that person.

Nazz came out in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her eyes widened in concern as she saw the large crowd and the police cars. But her eyes widened like dinner plates and her jaw dropped when Nazz saw who was being shoved into one of the cop cars.

Nazz gasped and went into the large crowd to find out just what was going on. She noticed that Ed, Double D and Eddy were part of the crowd and in front of where Kevin was being shoved into. At the moment, she didn't really care about why the Eds were there. She just wanted to find out two things: 1) what was going on and 2) why was Kevin being taken away by the police.

Nazz ran through the crowd, pushing people around until she got near the front where the Eds were. She was in complete shock at this. Kevin was a lot of things sometimes but a criminal was definitely not one of them.

Nazz asked, shocked " Kevin! What happened?"

Kevin gave no reply as the police car slowly drove away. She then turned to the Eds, shocked and confused. But Nazz also felt several pangs of sadness inside her. Who could blame her? The guy she loved-no, liked was currently sent to jail and she didn't know what the hell was going on.

Nazz turned to the Eds and asked " Guys! What happened to Kevin?"

Eddy thought " Man, I'd hate to see how she'd react if she found out we were involved in this."

Eddy then shrugged and answered " Don't know. We heard sirens and flashing lights so we got up and came out here. There was a huge crowd watching Shovelchin get arrested."

Eddy hesitantly looked around him before he continued " I heard that he got caught with pot on him."

Nazz's eyes widened as she stuttered " P-pot? You mean like marijuana and weed?"

Double D and Eddy nodded while Ed remained emotionless. The setup was the simple part but keeping up the lies and manipulation was the difficult one. They learned that through a long line of experience. Even now, they still had trouble making the lies sound like the truth.

Eddy said " A whole bag full, could you believe it? Think they found crack on him too. But I definitely saw the pot and weed."

Double D replied " He'll probably get only two weeks if he does have marijuana. But he could get 1 to 9 years for possessing cocaine."

Nazz's jaw almost dropped. 1 to 9 years? That's quite a long time since Kevin's a teen. Even if it's the minimum, a lot could happen in a year or two. All Nazz could hope for is that Kevin didn't have any drugs on him. Sure, Kevin had a temper and he got into fights a lot but he was never a drug user or dealer. At least as far as she knew.

The Eds walked away from Nazz, all with smiles and smirks on their faces. Their work wasn't done but for now, they've done a good job. But each of the Eds had their own mixed feelings about the manipulation.

Eddy felt satisfied with the results. Really guilty but still kind of satisfied. But he didn't know that Shovelchin could be doing 1 to 9 for the crack. Anyway, knowing him, he'll probably get off. That meant more territory for Red Dawn, a higher rep for the Eds in the city and more clams in his pocket.

Double D felt extreme guilt rush throughout his body. How could he act so innocent? Especially towards Nazz? What if she found out? What if the Cul-de-Sac kids found out and decided to take revenge-

Double D thought " Calm down. Take deep breaths. Nobody knows it's you yet. You're still in the green." before he took a few deep breaths.

As for Ed, he still didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand, Kevin was gone which meant no more beatings or threats and life could get better. On the other hand, Nazz was sad about Kevin going to jail which made Ed sad. Plus what if Kevin was acquitted or got out early? He might not remember who attacked him but it would still be risky to Red Dawn.

But one thing was for sure: that morning was not going to be forgotten easily.

* * *

**Now, if you're all wondering why I haven't been on much lately, my birthday was this week.**

**Benny: So another year goes by, huh? And yet you still didn't get jack.**

**I got 50 bucks...and that's pretty much it.**

**So now we see how the Eds feel about all this. But that's only the beginning of this situation.**

**Comment below and tell us your thoughts!**


End file.
